A Chance Meeting
by supernatfem76
Summary: One of the Winchesters is in trouble. What sinister force is at play?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 1**

Sam walked across the street. A woman in front of him was struggling with several packages. She shifted the various sized boxes and they all tumbled to the ground.

"Do you need help with those, miss?"

"Thank you. I thought I could handle these but I guess I was wrong."

As Sam helped her pick up the packages, their eyes met. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. Her long, curly blond hair came to her shoulders. She was dressed in a fancy looking light blue dress that almost matched her eye color.

"What's your name?"

"Sam Waters."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Elle Stevens."

"So where were you headed?"

"My aunt's dress shop down the street. So what brings you to town, Sam?"

They started walking down the wooden sidewalk.

"I'm a stage coach driver. I have a little down time before my next trip."

"You've probably been to lots of places."

Sam nodded. "Yes, I have."

"I haven't been anywhere but I'm saving up some money. I plan on traveling the world. Well we're here. You can place those boxes against the far wall. It's been really nice talking to you, Sam. Maybe I'll see you around town."

Sam tipped his black cowboy hat. "Maybe. Have a good day."

"You, too."

The tall man turned around and walked across the street.

"Elle, these clothes aren't going to stock themselves." Her Aunt Tilda called from behind the store counter.

"I'm coming." She watched Sam for a few moments before heading into the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 2**

"Time to wake up, Sasquatch." Dean kicked Sam's bed but his brother didn't move.

"Come on, Sam. We really need to get on the road."

Still no response.

Dean shook his younger brother but he still didn't budge.

"Okay, joke's over. Now get up."

Nothing.

"Sam, Sammy!"

Dean gave his brother a quick once-over. No visible injuries. He took his cell from his worn brown leather jacket, scrolled down his contact list and pressed send.

"Hey, Bobby. Something's wrong. Sam won't wake up. I don't know what the hell's going on? You have any ideas?"

"Not off the top of my head, kid. I'll have to do some research and get back to you."

"Okay, Bobby."

* * *

Several hours later, Dean's cell rang. "You find anything?"

"Nothing. How's Sam?"

"No change. Could you get your hands on some African dream root?"

"I could make a couple of calls. Tell me you're not thinking about…"

"Entering Sam's mind." Dean finished Bobby's statement. "I can't sit here and do nothing, Bobby. Who knows what could be happening to Sam in there? How soon can you get here?"

"Once I track down the root--probably a couple of hours. You know once you're in Sam's head, there's no guarantee that you won't be stuck in there with him."

"I know. That's a chance I'm willing to take. See you when you get here."

* * *

Sam almost collided with Elle as she came out of the bank. "Sorry."

She grinned. "Hi, Sam. I was hoping I'd run into you."

"You were?" Sam smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"There's a town social tonight." She broke eye contact for a moment before looking him straight in the eyes. "I was wondering would you like to go with me?"

"Yes, that would be nice. What time should I come to your house?"

"How about I meet you there?"

"Okay."

"It starts at 6:00 p.m. It's in the barn at the edge of town."

"I'll see you at six o'clock then." Sam watched her walk away. When Elle turned around unexpectedly, he pretended to scuff dirt off his boots but he wasn't sure whether she bought that. She smiled and waved. He returned her gesture before finally going to get ready for the dance.

* * *

Dean plucked a chestnut strand of hair from his brother's mane and added it to the amber concoction.

A mixture of worry and concern flashed on Bobby's face. "You sure about this, Dean?"

He glanced at his younger brother. "I'm sure. He would do the same for me." Dean downed the drink and fell backwards onto his bed.

"Good luck, kid." Bobby dragged a chair in between the Winchesters' beds.

**Author's note: The African Dream root was borrowed from the season three episode "Dream a Little Dream of Me."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 3**

Dean was wondering if he had been transported to another world. Everyone was dressed in clothes he had only seen in _Silverado_ and they were all heading to the far side of town.

_Why the hell was Sam dreaming about this?_

As Dean grew closer to the barn, he could hear fiddles playing and people clapping their hands. A huge banner adorned the front entrance Town Social-All Welcome. He scanned the gathering hoping that Sam was among them. Dean weaved through the crowd for quite a while before he spotted Sam standing in the corner talking to a blond who was the spitting image of Jessica Moore. His younger brother was wearing a long sleeved white shirt which was covered by a black leather vest. A black cowboy hat sat atop his brown hair.

"Sam!"

Sam turned in his direction. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"I'm your brother."

Sam looked at him oddly. "I don't have a brother."

The blond had a smug look on her face. Dean really wanted to wring her neck but in this situation kicking ass and taking names wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

"You, bitch."

Sam stepped in front of her. "That's no way to talk to a lady."

"Sammy, you don't understand. She's probably the reason why you can't remember me."

"I'm pretty sure I would remember having a brother." Sam pulled him away from the woman. "I don't want any trouble. I suggest you leave."

"Alright, Sam. I'll leave but this isn't over." Dean stormed off.

As Dean waded through the townspeople, they looked at him as if had just escaped from an insane asylum. He was glad no one said anything or he might have just decked them right on the spot. Whatever was going on with Sam had to do with that Jessica lookalike. He was sure of it. First, he had to find some more suitable clothing. Running around town dressed in his leather jacket would just attract attention. He stopped in front of a white house with a picket fence. Lying on a wooden chair on the front porch was a brown leather vest and a white cowboy hat. He looked around before quietly opening the gate, tiptoeing onto the porch, grabbing the clothes and replacing them with his leather jacket.

_Seems like a fair trade._

Dean returned to the dance but instead of going inside he leaned against a wagon and watched people coming and going. Several minutes later Sam and his lady friend came out of the barn. They were breathing heavily. Probably from dancing. Every time Sam looked at her he kept grinning.

"I usually don't like dances but being with you made this one very enjoyable."

Dean rolled his eyes underneath his cowboy hat at that comment.

They linked arms as they strolled down the street. Dean waited a couple of minutes before pursuing them. As he trailed them through town, he walked past the marshall's office, the general store, the bank, the dress shop, the saloon and the post office. Sam and Jessica's double headed to a yellow house at the opposite end of town. They stopped in front of the porch.

"I really had a nice time, Sam."

"So did I."

They stared in each other eyes. Sam cupped her face, leaned down and kissed her. As they continued kissing, the woman's eyes briefly opened, flashed to black and closed again.

Their kiss finally ended and the young woman stepped onto the porch. "Night, Sam."

Sam tipped his black hat. "Night, Elle."

The younger Winchester waited until she was safely inside before leaving.

Once Sam was further away from the demon's house, Dean grabbed him from behind and shoved him into an alley.

"What's your problem, mister?" Sam glowered at him.

"Sam, Sammy. It's me. Dean. Snap out of it."

"Okay, Dean. I'm sorry if you're confusing me with someone else but I don't know you. Just leave me alone." Sam walked away from him.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Dean grabbed Sam's left arm.

Sam swung at him with his right. Dean ducked. The younger Winchester rammed him into a wall. Dean was stunned for a moment but quickly recovered. Interlacing his hands, he struck Sam in the small of his back. His brother fell to the ground but soon attempted to regain his footing.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean punched him in the face. His tall frame toppled to the ground.

Suddenly Dean was sailing backwards. His head collided with the wall.

* * *

Blood trickled onto Dean's pillow. Bobby rushed to his side. The back of Dean's head was bleeding. He shook him hoping that would be enough to awaken him but he wasn't surprised when Dean continued to slumber. He ran to the bathroom, retrieved the first aid kit and started tending to Dean's wound. His eyes scanned Sam. A bruise was now covering his left cheek.

He hoped that both Winchesters would make it out of this alive but these latest developments were dimming that hope. There was still some dream root left but he wouldn't do the boys any good if he became trapped in Sam's dream as well. But if they got worse he'd have no choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation.

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 4**

Someone was slapping his face. "Hey, M-is-t-er. Ar-e yo-u al-right?"

The smell of whiskey on the man's breath was making him sick. His head ached and the back of his head was wet. He tried to stand but the bum wouldn't get out the way. "Do-n't get up, Mis-ter. The doctor will be here any minute."

A short middle aged man with salt and pepper hair approached. He was dressed in a grey vest and pants. A black medical bag was in his right hand. He kneeled down at his side. "My name is Doctor Adams."

"Dean Winchester."

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah." As Dean stood, the world started to spin. He held onto the wall to steady himself.

"My office's across the street. You can lean on me."

Dean put some of his weight on the doctor as they crossed the street to his office.

* * *

The doctor applied antiseptic to his wound and began to bandage it. "So what happened, Dean?"

"I got into a fight with my brother."

"I guess you two don't get along."

"Normally we do. He's not been himself lately."

"All done."

"I don't have any money on me. I'm good for it though."

"I didn't enter this profession for the money."

"Thanks, Doc." Dean slid off the examination table and grasped the door handle.

"Try not to get in any more fights."

"I'll try but no promises."

As Dean left the doctor's office, one thought was on his mind. I have to find Sam.

* * *

When Sam revived, he was back in his bed at the boardinghouse. He didn't even remember how he got there. He lifted his body off the mattress, poured some water from a pitcher into a basin and threw some water on his face. As he wiped off his face, he looked in the mirror and noticed a mark on his left cheek. His memory flashed to last night. All he remembered was going to the dance and escorting Elle home. How did he get this bruise on his face? He stared at the spot for a few moments but still drew a blank. I must have done it in my sleep. His thoughts drifted to Elle. Maybe she would be available for lunch. He grabbed some fresh clothes and went to freshen up.

* * *

Dean's head was still throbbing as he wandered around town, searching for any clues to Sam's whereabouts. After having so many concussions, he knew that was the cause of all his current pain.

For once luck was on his side; Sam emerged from Milly's Boardinghouse. He was heading for Elle's house.

Dean had to get her alone but would he be able to kill her since this was Sam's dream? Only time would tell.

Sam was whistling and smiling as he strode onto the porch. He knocked on the door which suddenly flew open. Elle was standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi. I was wondering whether you were available for lunch."

"I am. It's such a beautiful day. How about we have a picnic? I know this nice spot right outside of town. It's near a stream. Just give me fifteen minutes to prepare a basket. You can come inside to wait okay."

Sam stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

Dean rounded the house. He could see Sam through the lacy curtains of a side window. Elle's voice was coming from another room.

Fifteen minutes later, Elle came into the living room with a wicker picnic basket. "Ready to go."

Sam stood and took the basket from her. "Sure."

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem. I'm surprised you were able to carry this."

She grinned at him. "I'm stronger than I look."

They left the house. On the other side of the house was a wooden wagon hitched to a horse. Sam placed the basket in the wagon, and then helped Elle onto the bench before climbing into the seat next to her. He released the brake and they slowly rode down the street.

_That's just great. Now what? This is a dream. Right? And I took the dream root._

Dean concentrated. A black horse with a diamond shaped white spot on its forehead appeared before him. "I'm really starting to like this dreamwalking thing."

He climbed into the saddle and rode off.

**Author's note: I know what you're thinking how does Dean know how to ride a horse or Sam know how to drive a wagon? It's a dream. Just go with me. The doctor was partially inspired by Doctor Adams on Gunsmoke.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 5**

Sam wrapped his arms around Elle as she snuggled against his chest.

The blond had a content look on her face. "I think I could stay like this forever."

"Me, too."

"I just wish you weren't leaving at the end of the week."

"What if I told you that I didn't have to."

"Really?" Elle looked into Sam's greenish blue eyes.

"I could quit my job. I saw a couple of Help Wanted signs around town and I could pick up some odd jobs on the side. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I don't want what we have to end."

They hugged and kissed each other.

"Well let's eat." Elle opened the basket. Inside was fried chicken, some biscuits, apple pie, napkins, utensils and plates. She set the plates, napkins and silverware on a red and white checkered blanket.

"Let me help." Sam smiled and reached for the basket.

She playfully slapped his hand. "Just sit back and relax."

Sam grinned and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay if you insist."

* * *

Dean crept closer. His brother seemed happy but none of this was real. The demon had some ulterior motive. He just hadn't figured out what yet. Dean imagined the Colt. The bullets of the Colt. Soon he felt something heavy in his hands. The Colt. He opened the chamber. The compartment was loaded with the specially made bullets reserved for killing demons. He quietly closed the weapon.

_I hope this works._

* * *

"How's the chicken?"

"It's some of the best I've tasted. Aren't you going eat some? Don't you want to taste the fruits of your labor?"

"Maybe later."

They lay back in the grass and kissed.

"That's enough." A young man with sandy hair was aiming a Colt Patterson at Elle. He was wearing a white cowboy hat and a brown leather vest. The man seemed familiar but Sam couldn't quite place where he might have seen him.

Elle rolled off him. "I thought I knocked some sense into you last night." She waved her hand and the man flew in one direction while the gun went in the other. Sam tried to stand but Elle raised her other hand. Suddenly he was frozen to the ground.

She blew him a kiss. "This will only take a minute." Then walked over to the man lying in the grass.

"What do you want with Sam?"

Her obsidian eyes raked over him. "I have needs and right now your brother is fulfilling them. The longer I'm able to keep him in this dream, the more I can feed."

"Let Sam go and take me instead."

"How noble of you to want to trade places with Sammy. But I'm afraid you just won't do. I normally don't like hunters this much but there's just something about Sam that is just so delicious."

"How did you…"

"Know you were hunters?" Elle finished his question. "I was just about to leave town when I spotted you two outside the Second Chances Motel. The demon grapevine was pretty accurate when it came to your descriptions. I really should have killed you in the alley but I wanted to play with you some more. But playtime's over."

Her eyes focused on him. His head felt like a drill was burrowing through it. Dean refused to give the demon the satisfaction of hearing him scream but his contorted face was probably a dead giveaway to the pain she was inflicting.

"And don't worry about Sammy. Once you're gone, I'll make sure he never knew you existed."

The demon's body jerked and fell on top of Dean. Sam was standing a few feet behind her with the Colt in his hand. The younger hunter slid her body off his older brother. "Dean, are you alright?"

"I'll live. It's nice to have you back, Sammy."

"It's nice to be back."

Both Winchesters awoke at the same time. They looked at each other and then Bobby.

"I'm glad to see you boys up and around. What the hell happened in there?"

"It was a demon, Bobby," Sam replied.

"She had Sam thinking that he didn't have a brother and he was in some town straight out of western."

Bobby looked at Dean strangely.

The eldest Winchester shrugged. "Who knows what goes on in the mind of a demon? Thanks for fixing me up, Bobby."

"No problem. You boys need me to hang around for awhile?"

"No, we're fine. We were supposed to do a hunt in Michigan," Dean said.

"I remember you telling me about it. I'll handle it."

"Thanks, Bobby," the older Winchester replied.

The seasoned hunter gently hugged each Winchester. "I'll be in touch."

"Bye, Bobby," both brothers said.

* * *

Sam swung his long legs to the side of his bed. He seemed fascinated by something on the purple carpet.

Dean slid to the edge of his bed and faced his brother. "What's going on in that enormous brain of yours?"

Sam briefly flashed a smile but it quickly vanished. "When I shot Elle, it was like losing Jessica all over again."

"But she wasn't Jessica."

Tears threatened to spill from Sam's eyes. "I know but she reminded me of what we had. What we could have had?"

"I'm sorry that demon put you through that, Sammy. Are you going to be okay?"

Sam nodded. "I will be."

Not knowing what else to say to comfort his brother, Dean tried changing the subject. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Yeah, I could eat. You sure you feel up to going somewhere to eat? You do have a head injury."

"It's just a concussion, Sam. Besides I've been in worse shape than this before. By the way how did you break free of the demon and what made you finally remember me?"

"I guess she was so focused on you that her hold on me weakened. While she was attacking you, my mind flashed to when the Yellow Eyed Demon possessed Dad and tried to kill you."

"Well, good thing you had a total recall or things might have turned out differently."

"We're both okay and that's all that matters. I'm going to take a shower and change. Then we can go eat."

"Okay, Sammy."

* * *

Sam stepped underneath the shower and let the tears flow. Losing Jessica the first time had been one of the most difficult things he had ever had to face in his life. Killing her had been almost unbearable. He shook his head back and forth. She wasn't Jess. He kept telling himself but his heart felt differently. That dream had stirred up so many old feelings which had been buried since her passing. Even though thinking about their relationship was bittersweet, he was grateful for having experienced that kind of love than to never have had it at all.

**THE END**

**Author's note: I really struggled with this ending. I hope it turned out okay. Thanks for taking the the time to read and review this story.**


End file.
